


人鱼part2（亮雏）

by kuma304



Category: kj8
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma304/pseuds/kuma304





	人鱼part2（亮雏）

亮雏part

 

大仓玩厌了人鱼，随手转卖给了也对人鱼感兴趣的锦户。

 

锦户亮是个伯爵，并且相貌英俊，照理来说应当是非常受女人欢迎的，不过上流的淑女们似乎不怎么瞧得上这位，嫌他个子不够高又嫌他是个鲁莽的武夫，一朝得势的暴发户罢了，和出身高贵的她们实在是不相配。

中等的女人们又怕他，传言他的那个大于常人，普通女人承受不住，找的好几个暗娼都死在他床上。传得有声有色的，仿佛趴在他床头看见了一般。姑娘们宁肯找个会过日子的也不去当什么伯爵夫人。

他自己又有尊严，决计是不去找那样下贱的女人来当妻子的。所以三十几岁了也没有一位伯爵夫人来当家。

————————————————————

人鱼是玩物，怎么玩弄都没关系。

 

————————————————————

 

锦户亮觉得人鱼长得很合胃口，栗色的短发，圆润的眼睛，柔柔弱弱地被绑在床头，随着大仓的动作撞在床板上，透明的水珠蓄在眼睛里，眨一下就滑落下来消失不见。银色的鱼尾拂过他的膝盖，如一阵暖风吹进来，心里痒痒的。

他命人将人鱼打扮了一番，戴上了黑色的长发，涂抹了时下流行的紫色眼影和红色的唇膏，光裸的上身披了一件白色洋裙，确实是个娇俏可爱的女孩模样，与上流社会的小姐也不差什么。

锦户亮拦腰抱起他，人鱼不敢挣扎，他因为挣扎受得罪可太多了。

“你有名字吗？……啊，你不会说话吧，我给你取一个吧，雏子，你叫雏子。”

人鱼被放在阳光下的庭院里，树荫下放了两把躺椅，桌子上是茶水和各色点心。偏好西洋的伯爵大人总会在天气好的时候享受一段下午茶时间。

“雏子你渴了吗？”锦户亮端起绿茶喂人鱼喝下，清新而泛苦的温热液体顺着人鱼的喉管咽下，新奇而温柔。

“第一次喝吗？苦吗？”锦户亮忙递了块点心到人鱼嘴里，甜味在他的舌尖蔓延开来，人鱼不知所措地扭了扭，这个味道是甜的。

“喜欢吗？再吃一口？”

 

夜晚。

当锦户亮把手指伸进人鱼的生殖口，人鱼几乎是毫无挣扎的。因为那一点温柔，人鱼产生了奇妙的感情。

里面是湿润而凉的。

锦户亮露出了他的阴 茎，比大仓的更粗而长，倒没有传言里那样怪物般的尺寸，也是大过人鱼倍有余了。

人鱼有些惊恐地扭动起来，但他是挣不开一个常年上战场的男人的。缓慢地插入，顶到了人鱼生殖腔，拜未成形的胎儿所赐，附近神经极度敏感，只是插入碰到，他的雏子就弹出了自己的退化不完全的阴茎，软软地抵着锦户亮，并且发出了惊叫。

那种人类的温度，燃烧的情欲，清清楚楚地刺入了他的体内，一丝一毫的动作都能感受，锦户亮不断挺动着腰肢，将人鱼也拖入欲望的泥潭。

他哭得眼影全花了，锦户亮不断地操弄着他，顶着他的生殖腔，把他的裙子掀起来咬他，所有的感觉都是那么鲜明，冷与热的碰撞，痛苦与快感交织，烧去了他的理智。

锦户亮爱他的眼睛，蓄了泪的眼睛就像星一样闪亮，那样望着他，煽动着他。

“ひなこ、えろいな。”

“……hi…nako…ero……ina”人鱼竟然模仿出了相似的音节，有些不分雌雄的，沙哑而动人的声音。

这太色情而梦幻了，人鱼在交合的过程中会模拟对方的声音，这好像是暗巷里最下流的传说，却真实发生在了他的床榻上。锦户亮兴奋极了，他一边顶弄着身下的人鱼，一边叫着他的名字。

“雏子是亮的。”

……

快感冲击着他的大脑，兴奋像是上瘾的毒药，带他攀上高潮的浪尖，他淫荡的身体甚至做好了受孕的准备，为这个在他身上冲刺的男人打开了生殖腔深处的口子，把最脆弱而敏感的地方暴露出来。他甚至忘了自己肚子里已经有了胎儿。

锦户亮只觉得顶撞到最里面的内壁似乎打开了一丝缝隙，他毫不犹豫地继续进攻，就像他在战场上一样，永不撤退。然后，他顶进深处，把滚烫的精液全部射进里面，他的雏子抽搐着再次高潮，鱼尾巴打在床上啪啪作响，嗓子里发出呜呜地哭声，不过内壁绞紧了锦户亮，舍不得他退出一样。

他的双手被迫撑开自己的生殖口，好方便锦户亮的插入，人鱼不懂羞耻，只是疑惑地用他那双漂亮的下垂眼望着锦户亮，假发早不知滑落去哪里了，脸上的妆容也因为脱落拿裙摆擦了干净，色情而不自知，可以勾起男人全部的欲望，煽动他们来诋毁纯净。

这也许是人鱼生来的本性，人类注定会为之着迷。

疯狂地伤害它，然后杀死自己。


End file.
